Préférences et Imagine: Le labyrinthe
by beatdb2004
Summary: Gna! Salut! Imagines et Préférences? Je veux dire, on en a jamais assez nan? Ce sont des histoires dont vous êtes le héro et vous avez des aventures avec les personnages de la série Le Labyrinthe! Venez jeter un petit coup d'œil. Vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets nan?
1. Blablabla

Heyyyyyyy!

Disclaimer: Tout, mais TOUT est à Rick Riordan sauf mes histoires

Vous avez c'est qui l'auteur qui poste beaucoup et, du jour au lendemain, disparaît? Et oui, c'est moi!

Bon, je suis là pour testé quelque chose. Les Préférences et les imagines, c'est pas ce qu'il a le plus ici, donc je me suis dis que ce serait cool d'en faire une fois, juste pour essayer. Alors j'ai mis exactement la même histoire sur Wattpad. Et ça à quand même bien marché! Je suis contente!

Alors voici les préférences et imagines sur le Labyrinthe.

Avant, je vais expliqué un peu c'est quoi pour les gens qui ne savent pas c'est quoi:

Les préférences sont comme des petites histoires de votre rencontre à toi et un personnage fictif ou non.

Les Imagines sont pas mal la même chose mais l'histoire va être plus longue.

Je prends les commandes pour les Imagines mais il me faut quelques informations avant:

\- Ton nom

\- La casting du labyrinthe où les personnages (Thomas Brodie-Stangster/Newt - Ki Hong Lee/ Minho...)

\- Les personnage que tu mets de l'avant

\- Livre ou film

\- Le tome (Le Labyrinthe/La Terre Brûlée/Le Remède Mortel)

\- La relation avec le personnage (Amour, Dispute, Grossesse, Mort, Famille...)

Voilà!


	2. Votre première rencontre

Disclaimer: tout est à James Dashner :))

Béatrice xxx

Votre première rencontre :

Thomas :

Tu es arrivée avant lui. Alors que tu étais à l'hôpital avec Clint et Jeff, tu avais entendu l'alarme qui indiquait qu'un nouveau était arrivé. Arrivée près de l'attroupement de blocards, tu t'étais faufilé pour retrouver Newt, ton meilleur ami. La boîte s'était ouverte puis tu avais pu voir le bleu. Quand tu avais vu son visage, tu avais tout de suite su que la vie au Bloc ne serais plus la même. Le bleu avait la face de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose te disait qu'il venait annoncer une nouvelle terrifiante. Au lieu de quoi il avait seulement dit : Y/N Ton nom. Il s'était alors évanoui. Ton cœur battait la chamade alors que tous les garçons te dévisageaient. Ce garçon te connaissait. Puis tu entendis une voix dans ta tête. _Y/N, c'est moi Thomas. Tu te souviens de moi? S'il te plaît, répond-moi que tu te souviens. Je t'aimais tellement! Y/N!_ Après ça te revit un souvenir. Toi et lui au WICKED. Par télépathie, tu répondis _Oui Thomas je me souviens de toi._

Newt :

Tu étais en train de courir dans le labyrinthe. Perdu. Complètement, Tu ne retrouverais jamais le bloc B. Ta cheville faisait mal. Tu te l'étais sûrement foulé. Tu avançais tant bien que mal quand tu les vis. Les portes qui menaient au bloc. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochaient. Tu saisis le couteau que tu avais rangé dans ton sac de coureuse puis tu entendis des gémissements. Tu te détournas des portes et parti à la rencontre de la personne souffrante. Dans un détour de corridor, tu vis un garçon en chute libre qui tombait d'un des murs latéraux du labyrinthe. . Il avait les cheveux blonds et un visage angélique. Tu poussas un cri d'horreur. Ce jeune homme avait tenté de se suicidé mais tu l'avais vu venir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Le mur n'était pas assez haut. Puis le garçon eut l'impact fatal sur le sol. Tu t'approchas et le pris dans tes bras à la manière d'une princesse. Tu le ramenas au bloc que tu croyais être le tien. Mais à la place de voir Sonya approcher, tu vis un garçon noir. Newt! Avait-il crié. Il s'était approché de vous au pas de course. Derrière toi, un garçon arriva du labyrinthe. Un grand asiatique. Le noir voulu prendre Newt mais celui-ci resta cramponné à toi en criant Non!

\- Je reste. Je suis perdu, loin des gens que je connais et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Alors je reste. Je m'appelle Y/N. dis-tu

\- Eh bien Y/N, dis l'asiatique, bienvenu au bloc.

Minho :

Il faisait terriblement froid et sombre dans cette cage où tu étais prisonnière. Un frisson te parcouru. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Une des caisses autour de toi venait de se biser. Tu pris à tâtons ce qui te semblait un couteau et une lampe de poche. En allumant la lumière, tu découvris un mot inscrit sur la boîte. Coureur. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel? Puis la cage s'arrêta. D'ailleurs, depuis quand montait-elle? Ce n'était pas important. Tu pris le couteau bien en main, bien déterminé à découvrir ce qui se passait en haut. Puis, la lumière. Forte et aveuglante. Tu mis une main devant tes yeux pour découvrir une quarantaine de garçons te dévisageant. Uniquement des garçons. Tu te levas avec difficulté. Tu rangeas le couteau dans ta ceinture, tu escaladas la paroi de la cage et tu parti en courant en bousculant au passage quelques garçons au passage. Derrière toi, tu entendis les jeunes hommes crié : Hey, la nouvelle est une coureuse! Tu entendis aussi une personne s'élancer à ta poursuite. Mais rien à faire, tu étais plus rapide que lui. Après quelques mètres, tu te rendis compte d'une chose. Il y avait un mur qui se dressait devant toi. Arrivé au pied, tu ne restas pas sans rien faire. Tu te retournas et tu saisi le couteau. Le garçon arriva à ta hauteur puis leva les mains en l'air de façon à dire qu'il ne te voulait rien de mal. Peu à peu, tu baissas ton arme.

\- Eh bien, la nouvelle, tu as du caractère. Je m'appelle Minho, dit-il en te présentant sa main.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu lâchas le couteau dans l'herbe et tu seras la main de Minho.

Gally :

Le froid, la faim. La soif. Tu n'y tenais plus. Un pas de plus et tu t'effondrais. Alors tu te retiras dans une grotte du labyrinthe non loin de là. Tu ne te souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé. Tu t'étais réveiller dans le labyrinthe en pleine nuit avec le faible souvenir d'Ava Paige te disant « Les rebelles n'ont pas leur place ici». Un frisson te parcours. Puis tu l'entends. Le bruit des portes qui s'ouvrent. Tu rassemblas le peu d'énergie qui te reste après avoir passé deux nuits dans le labyrinthe, et tu pars à courir. Enfin, tu as de l'espoir. Mais tu avais tort. Les portes ne s'ouvraient pas, elles se fermaient. Tu sprintas. 5 mètre, 2 mètre, 1 mètre. Tu franchis les portes à la dernière minute. Tu jetas un dernier regard en arrière. Tu souffles puis tu t'évanouie.

Tu te réveilles doucement. Quelqu'un te caresse les cheveux. C'est ton petit ami? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passer déjà. Tu ne te souviens plus. Mais peu importe. Les couvertures étaient tellement confortables. Tu ouvris les yeux. Aussitôt, un garçon cria : Elle s'est réveillée! Tu regrettes ton geste ton geste maintenant. Le garçon te prend la main.

\- Salut, dit-il, je m'appelle Gally. Dit donc, c'est une sacrée entrée que tu nous as fait hier.

Il te sourit. Ça te réconforte. Tu lui souris à ton tour. Ce garçon était beau.


	3. Ton travail au bloc

Disclaimer: Tout est à James Dashner

Béatrice xxx

Ton travaille au bloc :

Thomas

Tu es medjack. N'étant pas de nature très curieuse tu n'avais pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le labyrinthe. Puis tous ses mecs qui ne voulaient absolument pas que tu te fasses mal ne te laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

Newt :

Coureuse. Minho t'avait vu depuis un détour de couloir. Il était convaincu que tu étais une des meilleures coureuses qu'il avait vues. Il voulait faire de toi le maton des coureurs. Les autres blocards étaient presque tous du même avis. Sauf Gally mais Gally, c'est Gally et on ne peut rien y faire. Alby, lui, n'avais pas d'opinion. Trop occupé à veiller sur Newt.

Minho :

Cuistot. Minho refusait catégoriquement de te laisser entrer dans le labyrinthe. Tu l'avais frappé, ce qui t'a value une nuit au gnouf. Avec le temps, tu avais capitulé. En plus, tu t'entendais bien avec Frypan. Alors tu avais choisie cuistot.

Coureuse. Un jour, alors que Ben était blessé tu t'étais porté volontaire pour le remplacer. Comme tu étais la seule à vouloir le faire, Minho avait accepté. Tu étais folle de joie. Après avoir courue toute la journée, Minho avait également accepté que tu deviennes une coureuse officielle.

Gally :

Sarcleur. Gally était déçu que tu ne travailles pas avec lui mais il faisait confiance à Newt. Tu étais contente de plus à avoir à mettre le pied dans le labyrinthe.

Medjack. Parfois, après avoir travaillé, tu allais voir Clint et Jeff à l'infirmerie. Tu te plaisais bien avec les deux garçons et cela avait le don de mettre Gally jaloux.


	4. Votre premier baisé

Disclaimer: Tout est à James Dashner

Béatrice xxx

Votre premier baisé :

Thomas :

Ce n'était pas votre premier baisé. Dans votre ancienne vie au WICKED, vous vous étiez embrassé plus d'une fois. Il n'empêche que ça avait été un moment magique. C'était pendant la nuit alors que les autres blocards dormaient toi et Thomas s'étaient trouvé proche du petit lac. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Juste vous deux. À regarder l'horizon qui se trouvait à être le mur en face de vous. Puis…

\- Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur Y/N?

Tu réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Oui je le crois Thomas. Regarde juste Newt. On lui a enlevé la joie de vivre.

Un silence suivit. Tu regardais Thomas et il te regardait. Puis tu pris son visage entre tes mains et tu l'embrassas. Doucement. Les lèvres de ce tocard t'avais terriblement manqué.

Newt :

Quand Newt voulu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, il t'avait réclamé. Il voulait te remercier mais tu étais dans le labyrinthe avec Minho. Quand il le sut, il s'était mais en colère. À ton retour au bloc, il vint vers toi en boitillant et te donna un câlin. D'abord surprise tu ne réagis pas mais après peu, tu lui avais rendu son étreinte. Décidemment, le fais que tu lui rendais visite chaque jour n'étais pas assez pour lui. Quel tocard… Vous restiez comme cela pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne lève la tête et captura tes lèvres pour un baisé passionné.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer Y/N, s'il te plaît.

\- T'inquiètes pas jobard, je vais rester en vie pour toi.

Minho :

Cela faisait deux mois que tu étais au bloc. Malgré le fait que tu étais la seule fille, tu étais la personne qui avait le plus de cran. Toi et Minho, vous étiez comme Arlequin et Colombine. Vous draguiez l'un avec l'autre sans jamais vous avouez vos sentiments. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. C'était la fête organisé pour le nouveau. Gally était en train d'expulser son dernier adversaire et Minho et toi discutiez.

\- Alors Princesse, tu apprécies la fête? Avait-il demandé

\- Mon dieu Babe, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'ennuie. Avais-tu ironisé.

\- Alors laisse-moi mettre un peu de piquant dans ta soirée.

Sur ce, il s'était penché et t'avait embrassé. Tu répondis immédiatement en posant tes mains sur ses hanches et en rapprochant vos corps l'un à l'autre. Il passa une main dans tes cheveux. Autour de vous, les blocards vous applaudissaient. Tu entendis Gally murmurer un : Enfin… Tu ris. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que vous vous tourniez autour.

Gally :

À peine deux semaine après ton arrivé, tu retrouvas complètement la mémoire. Tu étais garde au WICKED et tu sortais avec un garçon hyper canon qui s'appelait Sam. Lui et toi étiez les gens les plus heureux du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il tue max car il avait la Braise. Une nuit, tu fis un cauchemar. Tu revis la mort de ton ex-petit copain en rêve. Tu te réveillas en hurlant son nom. Par chance, personne ne dérangea leur sommeil pour toi. Sauf Gally. Il était venu te voir dans tu hamac. Il te réconfortait. Puis tu lanças :

\- On ne trouvera jamais cette stupide sortie.

Il t'avait regardé avec colère.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi? Demandas-tu

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de désespérer. Tu es la seule personne ici qui me donne espoir, je t'interdis de t'effondrer.

Ses mots t'avaient touché. Tu avais pris sa tête entre tes mains et avais dit :

\- Alors donne-moi espoir aussi.

Tu l'avais embrassé. Longtemps passionnément. Tu étais éperdument amoureuse de ce tocard possessif.


End file.
